muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Me
'Me & The Rhythm '- Singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Seleny Gomez Tekst Piosenki Ooh, the rhythm takes you over Takes you to a different place, a different space Ooh, the smoke is getting closer I can feel our young blood race through cityscapes And everybody wants to be touched Everybody wants to get some But don't you play a song about love when I move my body I don't have to talk about none Let the chemicals do its stuff 'tlil the energy is too much Yeah, all I need is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between, yeah, the rhythm, me and the rhythm And I know, I know, I know, I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't deny it Oh no, oh no, oh no, I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah, the rhythm, me and the rhythm Ooh, I start to feel it now Feeling like I'm truly free, I'm free in me Ooh, the heat's a common ground No matter what's your history be free with me, oh And everybody wants to be touched Everybody wants to get some But don't you play a song about love when I move my body I don't have to talk about none Let the chemicals do its stuff 'tlil the energy is too much Yeah, all I need is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between, yeah, the rhythm, me and the rhythm I know, I know, I know, I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't deny it Oh no, oh no, oh no, I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah, the rhythm, me and the rhythm If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark Yeah, all I need is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between, yeah, the rhythm, me and the rhythm I know, I know, I know, I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't deny it Oh no, oh no, oh no, I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah, the rhythm, me and the rhythm Tłumaczenie Tekstu Oh, rytm zabierze cię ponad Zabierze cię w inne miejsce, w inną przestrzeń Oh, Dym jest coraz bliżej Mogę poczuć nasz wyścig młodej krwi przez widok miejski I każdy chce być dotykany Każdy chce dostać coś Ale nie graj piosenki o miłości kiedy ruszam moim ciałem Nie muszę mówić o żadnym Niech chemikalia robią swoje dopóki jest zbyt wiele energii Wszystko czego potrzebuje to rytm, ja i rytm Nic pomiędzy, tak, rytm, ja i rytm I ja wiem, ja wiem, ja wiem, nie będę z tym walczyć Nie będę, nie będę, nie będę zaprzeczać Oh nie,oh nie, oh nie, skłamałabym gdybym powiedziała, że nie potrzebuję tak, rytm, ja i rytm Oh, teraz zaczynam to czuć Uczucie, że jestem prawdziwie wolna, wolna w sobie Oh, ciepło jest bezsporne Bez względu na to jaka jest twoja historia bądź wolny ze mną, oh I każdy chce być dotykany Każdy chce dostać coś Ale nie graj piosenki o miłości kiedy ruszam moim ciałem Nie muszę mówić o żadnym Niech chemikalia robią swoje dopóki jest zbyt wiele energii Wszystko czego potrzebuje to rytm, ja i rytm Nic pomiędzy, tak, rytm, ja i rytm I ja wiem, ja wiem, ja wiem, nie będę z tym walczyć Nie będę, nie będę, nie będę zaprzeczać O nie, o nie, o nie skłamałabym gdybym powiedziała, że nie potrzebuję Tak, rytm, ja i rytm Jeśli czujesz się jak iskra Następnie wyjdź z ciemności Jeśli czujesz się jak iskra Następnie wyjdź z ciemności Jeśli czujesz się jak iskra Następnie wyjdź z ciemności Jeśli czujesz się jak iskra Następnie wyjdź z ciemności Tak, szystko czego potrzebuje to rytm, ja i rytm Nic pomiędzy, tak, rytm, ja i rytm I ja wiem, ja wiem, ja wiem, nie będę z tym walczyć Nie będę, nie będę, nie będę zaprzeczać Oh nie, skłamałabym gdybym powiedziała, że nie potrzebuję Tak, rytm, ja i rytm Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Selena Gomez